A journey is always full of surprises
by couples-dans-bleach
Summary: Lenya, a young hobbit who lives with her uncle Bilbo, discovers with him the ups and downs of an incredible adventure in the company of a wizard and thirteen dwarves. One of them is too charming for her own sake, and her uncle's!
1. Life can be so peaceful

The afternoon sunshine woke me up from a rather pleasant dream. I was dreaming that an incredible adventure was coming to me and was dragging me far away from the Shire and its green and smooth hills. Of course, it was not going to happen. Nothing ever happened here. Not the slightest incident, as far as I could remember. The days here were long, humdrum and too peaceful. I sighed and got up slowly, feeling the sweet and cool grass of Bag End crushed beneath my scratched hands. I held back a grimace and I clenched my fist, as if to hide my wounds. Uncle Bilbo was not going to be happy.

-"Lenya? Where are you?"

Speak of the devil. I leant forward and looked at my uncle who was standing near the smial's open door. Bilbo noticed my presence and raised his head, frowning. It was the main expression of his face that he displayed when he was talking to me. Concern. At least, when he was not smiling fondly to me. As if something could worse than a fall could happen to me within the border of the Shire.

-"I'm here Uncle Bilbo. I was just taking a nap beneath the sun."

Bilbo was still staring at me with a stern look. It looked like he was expecting me to do something.

-"Show me your hands."

I know that I could not escape it. With resignation, I stretched my hands and my uncle carefully took them in his own. His frown deepened as he looked at the minor cuts on my palms. To lighten the mood, and maybe to avoid the lecture too, I teased him joyfully:

-"Be careful Uncle Bilbo. You're going to have wrinkles if you continue to worry about me that much."

-"Someone has to do it. You used your bow today, didn't you?"

I nodded when I heard the accusation. A year ago I managed to build my own bow thanks to some drawings I found in a trunk at home. From that moment on, I trained with it everyday. It was simply a mean to deceive my boredom. And I was getting good! I even proposed my uncle to target the Sackville-Bagginses. But he told me that, even if it would be delightful, the law would surely not agree. Too bad.

-"I have accepted that you do archery to have fun but if you are getting hurt while doing it…"

I felt that this conversation was not going to end well for me and I didn't like it.

-" It's just scratches. I practiced too much today, I promise that I won't touch my bow tomorrow."

My promise seemed to work since my uncle let my hands go and told me (or was it an order?) to look after my wounds.

-"The bandages are in the kitchen and the ointment is in-"

-"In the sitting room, I know Uncle Bilbo. You know that it's not the first time I have to tend a wound."

I heard him mumbled :

-" No need to remind this to me."

I jumped from Bag End's roof under the watchful gaze of my uncle.

-"Sometimes I wonder if you really are a Hobbit. I have never seen someone seeking troubles like you do."

I sent him a smile as an apology and rushed into the house. Even if I was not born here, I've always felt at home. The history inside these walls always seemed mine, although I do not share any tie of blood with Bilbo. He adopted me when I was ten. I was thirty-four now, barely the majority according to the Hobbits.

I searched in the sitting room's closets and, cream in my hand, I sat next to the window in the lobby. The coldness of the ointment on my skin contrasted strangely with the heat of the sun who was shining in all its brilliance in the late afternoon. It stroked my face, inviting me to go away, to run into the scented woods bordering the Shire, to venture to the edge of Middle Earth to see if, even there, he shone the same way. I've never gone further than Bree, and yet this is what I wanted the most! Uncle Bilbo was right, there was something wrong with me. Any Hobbit would be horrified at the thought of leaving his dear home whereas there was nothing I wanted more in the world than to discover it.

Agitation through the window turned me away from my thoughts. Bilbo was in the middle of a conversation with a man dressed in grey. Neither seemed very happy. My uncle looked annoyed, maybe even upset. Who could that mysterious stranger who put my uncle in a tizzy be? It was my job to nag at him, and mine only! I walked over to the door to have a word with this fusspot when it opened violently, showing Bilbo who slammed that poor door.

-"Who was it?"

-"An old acquaintance, that's all."

-"Not a good one then. Do you owe him money?"

I burst out laughing when I saw the outraged look on Bilbo's face.

-"Would you prepare dinner rather then telling nonsense, Lenya?"

The meal went off without a hitch. However, Bilbo had his head in the clouds. When I asked him why, he answered:

-"I'm just tired. I'm going to bed, you should do the same."

With my usual good mood, I cleared the table and kissed my uncle goodnight. Barely a minute later, I collapsed on my bed and slipped into wonderful dreams of unknown lands.

But a bad fairy decided that I didn't need to sleep, since a tremendous noise woke me up without mercy. I put a pale green dressing gown and ran to the noise source. That's when I saw my uncle in the company of the most improbable creatures in the Shire: two dwarves. With grey hair and long beards, they were hardly taller than me.

-"Uncle Bilbo! What's going on?!"

Apparently he was as lost as I was concerning the reason of this late arrival. He tried to explain that he found the dwarves at the door, claming that they were expected in our home, when a new knock on the door was heard at the door. Bilbo moaned miserably, completely overwhelmed by the situation.

-"Relax Uncle, I'm going to answer the door."

Just let me get my hands on them! Since when do we wake up honest people in the middle of the night to raid their pantry?! With a firm hand, I opened the door wide.

My heart stopped beating and I was left speechless.


	2. A surprise at my door

Thank you all for your reviews. Here we go with the second chapter!

* * *

I laid my eyes on the most beautiful sight that Middle Earth had to offer. Two dwarves were standing in front of me with wide smiles. One had blond hair, laughing eyes and a short beard. The other, seemingly younger, has sweet features, dark hair and deep, brown eyes. And he was absolutely gorgeous.

-"Fili and Kili. At your service."

They bowed before me and their smiles made me think of two children. I realized that I was still wearing my dressing gown in front of these two beautiful strangers. How awful! I felt my cheeks flushed with embarrassment and I folded my arms across my chest. My gesture made them laugh, and I believed it was the most lovely sound I've ever heard.

-"Is there a name behind this pretty face?"

I blushed again. I bowed and smiled back, introducing myself:

-" Lenya, my Lords. Can I ask you the reason for you presence here so late in the night?"

When did I become so polite? It looked like all my anger at being awakened in the middle of the night just disappeared all of a sudden at the sight of these charming faces. How could I be so weak?

-"We apologize for the delay, my Lady. My brother lost us in the hills."

The dark-haired dwarf responding on behalf of Kili looked at his brother with a bewildered expression.

-"I was the one to lose us?! You were the one to read the map!"

-"But you were the one to hold the map upside down, dear brother."

-"Everything looks so alike here, it's almost too easy to get lost!"

Their relationship was obvious. I had no sibling, to my great dismay, so their exchange fascinated me. I've only known the paternal glance of Bilbo. Speaking of my uncle…

-"Lenya, what are you staring at?"

I started when I heard the close voice of my uncle. Bilbo truly had a gift to go unnoticed. He looked with suspicion at the two brothers who were still bickering. Then he stared at me and the message in his eyes was crystal clear:

"Don't even think of it."

I rolled my eyes. Bilbo could be so protective of me!

-"Master Boggins! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

It would appear that the brotherly quarrel was over.

-"The pleasure would surely be shared if I knew why there is a dwarven invasion in my house!"

Uncle Bilbo was so funny when he was upset like that. I stifled a laugh in my hand, not discretely enough though. Bilbo glared at me.

-"Go back to sleep, Lenya. I control the situation."

-"Why are they here then?"

-"I have no idea."

-" Oh yes, you really seem to control the situation!"

The irony in my voice did not seem to please my uncle.

-"Lenya. Go to bed."

I knew that I could not do anything to make him change his mind.

-"Very well, Uncle. Farewell my Lords."

I bowed once more and I headed towards my bedroom. At least in appearance. Because when I arrived halfway , I decided to turn around. But my outfit wasn't really suitable for what appears to be a prolonged visit. I got rid of my gown and put on my pale blue dress that Bilbo gave to me for my last birthday. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I was appalled. My brown hair curled chaotically, covering almost completely my green eyes. I vigorously brushed the wayward strands until they returned to their original places.

A new uproar echoed through the hall. What was going on tonight?! I gave up my attempt to comb my hair. It wouldn't work anyway. Quietly, I left my room and went through the corridor on tiptoe. I stopped abruptly when I saw a dwarf whose waistline would shock even the most imposing Hobbit passed before me. I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't see me. I heard Bilbo shouting that the dwarves were not allowed to touch the plates. But I didn't care. My eyes landed on something a thousand times more interesting. I saw in a corner of the hall a bunch of weapons. One of them captured my attention. I reduced the distance between me and the object of my interest and I kneeled beside it.

As if it was the most incredible treasure, I took the bow in my hands. The wood was soft, flexible between my fingers. I touched the rope and marveled at its obvious strength. The set was light, the designs etched into the branch were beautiful, even if I didn't understand them. I couldn't help muttering:

-"It's splendid…"

-" I'm glad you like it."

I let out a little cry of surprise and dropped the bow to the ground. I raised my eyes to scold the man who dared to surprise me like that, when I met a pair of dark eyes that I could not forget. Kili. He looked embarassed which made him even more adorable.

-"Excuse me, I'm afraid that I didn't get your name."

No, I didn't feel upset. Not at all.

-"Lenya, My Lord."

-" Please, call me by my first name. All these titles always put me ill at ease."

I nodded, then asked with a some interest:

-"Is it your bow, Kili?"

Kili looked down fondly on the bow.

-"My uncle Thorin made it for me."

Why did this name rang a bell? I was pretty sure that I've already heard it. But before I could put my finger on it, the extremely attractive voice of Kili reached me.

-"You practice archery, don't you? I had the same wounds when I started with my first bow."

His fingers brushed against mine and, although they were surrended by bandages, an unknown heat ran briefly through my skin. I almost forgot to answer him.

-"I began to practice a year ago..but tell me, what are you all doing here? I mean, my uncle seems to be close of collapsing."

-"We are here to share an adventure of course!"

This word never looked so appealing to me.

* * *

Thank you for reading ^-^


	3. A very long night

I glanced at the group of dwarves who eagerly devoured everything that they could, to my uncle's dismay. He watched helplessly the looting of his larder. Bilbo agreed to let me stay as long as I stayed away from the dwarves. So here I was, a book in my hands, event if I didn't turn a page for more than ten minutes. How could he ask me to stay away when the whole house was fragrant with the scent of adventure and mystery I've craved to smell for so many years? To miss something that exciting was simply out of the question. I looked down at my book and I realized that I didn't even know its title. Then I observed the cover:

'Races and Cultures of Middle Earth.'

Exactly what I needed! I opened the book in a hurry, turning the pages until I found what I was looking for.

'Dwarves can live for more than two hundred years.'

My eyes widened. Two hundred years! I did not know that dwarves were endowed with such a life. Hobbits lived for about a hundred years after all.

'The greatest Dwarf Kingdom once was under the Lonely Mountain. Erebor was ruled by the line of Durin, the last representatives were the King Thror, his son Thrain and his grand-son Thorin.'

So that was why I knew this name. But what was a royal line of a vanished kingdom doing in the Shire? The rest of the book was about triviality that did not interest me, so I closed the book and put it back in its place. Then a plate suddenly went over my head. Since when were our closets filled with flying plates?

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

I had to be dreaming. These dwarves were not really singing and throwing the dishes around the house, were they?

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

Okay, it looked like I was not dreaming. I could not imagine the state of uncle Bilbo! There was no way I was going to miss this! Without delay, I rushed into the kitchen. I was at the doorstep when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. Just in time, because at that time a knife flew through the air down the hall where it was caught by a dwarf that I identified as Bifur. I turned to my saviour. I was astonished to see that it was the fusspot from this afternoon.

-"I prefer that you call me Gandalf, young lady."

-"Wh- You can read minds?!"

Gandalf merely smiled enigmatically, a smile that I already hated, with a glint in his eyes.

-"I guess you are Bilbo's niece. Lenya, right?"

-"My uncle talked about me?"

-" More or less."

-"Do you know why these dwarves are here?"

-"I do."

-"But you're not going to tell me, are you?"

-"Exactly."

This game of neither yes nor no seemed to delight him, but it tended to annoy me. To hell with Gandalf, I think I will continue to call him the fusspot.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The singing stopped abruptly to give way to laughter. Books always described dwarves as greedy and solitary beings, yet their good mood made me smile. I caught Kili's eyes and smiled in spite of myself. He smiled back and his brother gave him a nudge that I would describe as quite violent.

Suddenly, silence filled the room. The light atmosphere turned into something more solemn and all the faces became serious. Something was happening.

-"He is here."

It seemed like someone knocked on the door but I was too busy staring at a certain dwarf to hear it. All dwarves moved towards the entrance, I followed them with my uncle who still watched his dishes in disbelief. I stopped next to Fili when the door opened umpteenth time that night. With a comment on the location of the house that left me thinking that the dwarves did not have a very good sense of direction, the one who seemed to be the leader of this assembly came and began to question my uncle. The fact that he was interested in his fighting skills worried me. Bilbo was a sweet and gentle Hobbit, he never used violence.

-" He looks more like a _grocer_ than a _burglar"._

The comment made laugh next to me but I did not feel in the mood to laugh.

-"Who are you to treat my uncle so?! We have welcomed and nourished your kin whilst you are strangers to us, and this is how you thank us?!"

I might have done better to keep quiet, because everyone in the room looked at me as if I had become crazy. Except for Gandalf who seemed ready to burst into laughter.

-"Do you know who you are talking to, dear Lenya?"

-"To a very rude guest."

I heard Fili and Kili shaking with laughter behind me, but I did not understand why. The situation was not comical at all.

-"Let me introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Thorin, this is Lenya, Bilbo Baggins' young niece."

I wished the earth would swallow me up. I meant it. I challenged a king in the most shameless manner. My mind told me to apologize at once but my pride forbade me to do so. I didn't have the time anyway. Thorin nodded in my direction and walked to the dining room without a second glance. I felt that I was not going to appreciate that dwarf. The whole company followed him like a shadow, Gandalf leaned toward me and whispered:

-"See if you can find something to eat for Thorin. A dwarf is always in a better mood once he has eaten."

No kidding. I rushed into the kitchen to reheat leftovers from our dinner. While staring at the pot boiling slowly, I told myself that this night might be still very long.


	4. Time to make a choice

When I arrived in the dining room, a bowl of soup in hand, everyone was silent. I put the meager meal on the table, thinking that if Thorin dared to make a comment on the amount of food, I would gladly pour the content of the bowl on his head, king or not. Fortunately, the rest of the company seemed to be more sympathetic than Thorin.

A discussion began about a meeting and dwarves of the other side of the world. I didn't understand much but the atmosphere let me guess that the subject was serious. My uncle was standing next to me, a hand on my shoulder. Gandalf put a map on the table and we both leaned to see it. A mountain was drawn with precision and a dragon on it's summit. It caught my attention. Since I was a child, I've always loved tales of elves and magical beast. I stared at the dragon on the paper and asked loudly:

-" Why is there a dragon on the map?"

-"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

-"Hold on! Smaug is with the mountain?!"

-"This is precisely our problem, young lady. The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best…nor brightest."

A hubbub arose in the room filled with outraged dwarves. Then Fili noted that they were all warriors and Kili added with a huge smile that they were accompanied by a magician. I guessed that Gandalf was the magician Kili was talking about. He seemed embarrassed when Dori asked him how many dragons he had killed. So this was the aim of this company: to kill a dragon. Little by little, I understood their intentions. Thorin and his people were driven away from their mountain by Smaug, and they wanted it back. It was the bravest and the most stupid idea that I've ever heard of. Once again, the dwarves got mad and my uncle tried in vain to calm them down. Without warning, Thorin stood up and shouted something in a language that I did not understand. Suddenly, all the dwarves became silent. I maybe did not like Thorin, but I had to grant him that he inspired respect. When he began to speak of Erebor and its riches, even I listened carefully.

-"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

-"That's why we need a burglar."

-"And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."

Dear Uncle, why did I have the feeling that you shouldn't have spoken so?

-"And are you?"

Bilbo turned to me, showing signs of incomprehension. I shrugged. I had the feeling that it was not going to end well.

-"Am I what?"

-"He said he's an expert!"

The dwarves began to celebrate, but concern was growing in me. The mere idea of my uncle facing a dragon terrified me.

-"You're talking nonsense! Uncle Bilbo never stole anything! He's the most honest Hobbit in the Shire!"

-"Well I'm afraid I have to agree with the young lady. He's hardly burglar material."

My uncle and I nodded. But then Gandalf stood up and a ominous shadow surrounded him.

-"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

As if I would let that happen!

-"You cannot drag my uncle into this! If you really need a burglar, go and find one somewhere else!"

-" We need a Hobbit. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

I knew that all he said was true. My uncle opened his mouth to object, but I did not give him time.

-"Take me instead."

-"Lenya!"

Bilbo was astounded.

-"I know how to take care of myself, you know it Uncle."

-"But you cannot leave without even knowing if you will come back!"

-"It's always better than to watch you leave."

We could have talked for a long time but Thorin interrupted us.

-"It is out of the question. The place of a young girl is not in the wild lands."

-"First, I'm not a little girl, thank you. And secondly, my place is exactly where I stand: between my Uncle and a potentially deadly danger."

If the dwarves thought they were stubborn, they did not know me yet. When Bilbo was involved, I became more stubborn than any creature in Middle Earth. Thorin seemed to understand this. He stared at me for a moment before asking me:

-"Do you know how to fight?"

-"I can handle a bow, even if I've never shot anything other than a target."

-"You will work on that. Kili will help you. Balin, give her the contract."

I didn't think it would be so easy. The old dwarf gave me a contract with a small smile. I was going to sign it when my uncle took it from me.

-"Always read the terms of a contract before signing it, Lenya. And I did not give you my permission."

-"I'm too old to ask for your permission, Uncle Bilbo."

Bilbo muttered something about his cheeky niece, which made me smile.

-"I love you too, Uncle."

I kissed his cheek and put my head on his shoulder to read the contract with him. The words 'lacerations' and 'incineration' made us both shiver.

-"Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye. Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

-"Uncle Bilbo!"

My poor uncle fainted when he heard such atrocities. I glared at Bofur.

-"Thank you for you help."

The dwarf had the decency to look embarrassed.

-"I'm sorry my Lady, I did not think he would react like that…"

-"Rather than being sorry, carry him up to his chair. I'm going to prepare a tea to cheer him up."

Dwalin came next to me and carried my uncle as he weighed as heavy as a feather. In the kitchen, I heated some water and took dried chamomile flowers from the pot. I knew that it was my uncle's favourite tea. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Kili and Fili.

-"What you did for your uncle was very brave."

-"Few people can deal with Thorin as you did."

I smiled. These two had a magical effect on me.

-"I don't know if I would call what I did brave or reckless."

-"Is there any difference?"

-"Reckless is probably the polite word to say stupid. I really don't know what I'm throwing myself in. I only know that I don't want to see Bilbo hurt."

Two hands gently grabbed mine. I looked up at the smiling faces of Kili and Fili.

-"Don't worry, Lady Lenya. My brother and I will protect you and your uncle."

My heart grew warmed at this thought. And words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them.

-" Would you do me a favor?"

It was Kili who replied with fervor:

-"Anything you want!"

I smiled shyly.

-"Stop calling me Lady Lenya. Call me by my first name, we must be the same age anyway."

It looked like I just gave them the greatest gift of all.

-" We'd be glad to!"

They both kissed my hands before heading out of the kitchen.

The hiss of the boiling water brought me out of my state of bliss. I noticed that before leaving, the two dwarves had put beside the kettle the contract I have yet to sign.

My hand did not shake when I affixed my name on the parchment. My fate was now sealed.


	5. Time to go

Sorry that it took so long ^^

* * *

Having rested after a good night's sleep, I jumped out bed. I absolutely could not be late. Especially since I had to make a detour. I heard through the thin walls of the house the dwarves fussing around me. I hurried and grabbed my travelling bag. I never really used it. Inside, I threw clothes, my bow and quiver full of arrows, my favourite candies and an old leather book that I have kept for as long as I could remember. Pages slightly yellowed and mostly dog-eared represented all of my meetings with drawings. I would have to add the company of which I was now a part of.

This thought made me smile. I would never have believed that thirteen dwarves and a wizard would allow me to leave the Shire. The exaltation that provoked this perspective in me almost made me forgot what I was going to leave behind. Almost.

Of course, I was going to miss the hills of the Shire. I was going to miss Bag End. I was going to miss my uncle terribly, because I figured that he was going to stay here. I was going to miss my seven meals per day. I was going to miss Estella.

My sweet, loving Estella. She was my best friend since forever. She knew me better than I knew myself. Estella Goodenough was la crème de la crème of the Hobbits. Two years older than me, she once shared my love of adventure, but she wouldn't leave the Shire for the world. Too many held her back here, especially her fiancé Togon. But I really wanted to see her one last time before I had to leave. She would never forgive me if I went away without saying goodbye.

I put my bag on my shoulder. It was not that heavy and that was good. I couldn't imagine walking for hours with a cinstant weight on my back. I looked for Thorin to tell him I had to go and found him in the hall, reading the map.

-"I must see someone before I leave. It's really important."

The King under the Mountain glanced at me and I noticed the colour of his eyes for the first time. I've never seen such a shade of blue. It made me think of the frozen lake in the Shire when the winter was cold. Actually, his eyes made my blood ran cold. How could such beautiful eyes be so frightening? I tried to support his glance.

-"We're leaving within the hour. Be here or we're leaving without you."

I was so happy that he didn't forbid me to go. I wouldn't have obeyed him anyway, but I'd rather not offend him before the journey had even begun.

As I walked through the door, I heard him call my name. I turned back, wondering what he wanted.

-"I didn't tell you yesterday, but welcome to our company."

I froze. Did Thorin really say something nice to me? He wasn't smiling but his voice was warm. I hesitated, but ended up smiling and thanking him heartily. I left Bag-End and headed towards the city.

Strangely, I was nervous when I knocked at the door, as I did a thousand times before. A few seconds after, the door opened and I finally saw my best friend, who was as ravishing as ever with her black long hair and her dark eyes. She smiled when she saw me but frowned when she saw my bag.

-"You're leaving for an expedition?"

-"Not really, I'm leaving for an adventure!"

-"Really? Tell me everything about it!"

She let him and I told her everything about last night. I only stopped to sip at my mint tea or to eat a muffin. When my voice faded into the silent room, I expected a reaction from Estella. I didn't have to wait long.

-"So you're leaving."

I was relieved to hear no accusation in her voice.

-"Yes, I don't know when I will come back."

-"You mean, if you will come back."

-"Estella…"

I didn't know what to say. I was grateful that she worried about my safety. But an adventure always had its share of danger.

-"I've always known that you would leave someday. I just hoped that this day would be later. I'm going to miss you, you know."

I couldn't help but take her in my arms. She hugged me back, and I would have liked to stay like this forever. But I didn't have time anymore. Reluctantly, I let her go. Her eyes were shining.

-"I hope this journey will bring you what you are looking for. And maybe something else."

-"What do you mean?"

-"Maybe you'll find somebody to love, who knows?"

A dashing smile and a look full of attention came to my mind. Estella must have understood that because she was looking at me mischievously.

-"You're hiding something from me!What's his name?"

-"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go."

Estella laughed softly.

-"Fine, keep your secrets. But please, be careful. And come back soon."

-" I will, I promise."

After one last hug, we finally parted.

To say that I ran to reach the house was an understatement. Fortunately, I've always enjoyed running. The dwarves were in front of the door when I arrived. Ori approached me with a smile and handed me the reins of a pony.

-"Wait a minute! I have to tell goodbye to my uncle!"

-"I'm sorry, Thorin ordered us to leave right now. We have been delayed and time is running out."

-"But-"

Thorin's voice behind me cut me off.

-"No discussion Lenya. Now let's go."

Forget about what I said earlier, I hated him! I did not intend to leave the Shire without saying goodbye to my uncle. It was without counting on Kili who grabbed me and put me on the pony's back. I carefully ignored the chills that went through me and gave him a outraged look. Kili had the nerve to smile at me!

-"You shouldn't annoy Uncle Thorin. I really don't want to make the journey with him in a foul mood, and trust me, neither do you."

He was right and I knew it. But that didn't stop my heart from aching as we were slowly but surely moving away from what has always been my home. The beginning of this adventure seemed pretty bleak.


	6. Unexpected arrival

I watched the familiar landscape as we rode through the forest and I was starting to regret signing this contract. I hadn't seen my uncle for a few hours and I was already missing him. Maybe Estella was right, maybe the mere presence of those that we held dear was more important that anything else.

Lost in my thoughts, I did not seen nor heard two ponies sneaking beside me. Two arms fell on my shoulders. My two favorite dwarves looked at me with a sad smile.

-"You're too pretty to look so gloomy." started Fili.

-"Can we do someone to make you feel better?" added Kili.

I slowly shook my head. They really were adorable.

-"I am fine, it's just...I would have liked to see my uncle one last time before we left. To tell him goodbye."

-"Maybe you won't need to tell him goodbye."

I frowned and looked at Kili. He seemed to know something that I didn't.

-"Before we left, Balin has left another contract on the kitchen table. There is always a possibility for him to join us."

I couldn't say if this possibility delighted me or scared me. It was true that seeing my uncle and staying with him during this journey would make me infinitely happy, but if I was there it was precisely to keep him out of danger. Did he sign the contract? Or did he ignore it? Knowing my beloved uncle, the first proposition seemed more likely.

-"Do you think he will come?"

-" He's your uncle Lenya. Your opinion is better than ours."

-"I bet he will!"

Bofur turned his head toward me and smiled. More voices rose, betting on Bilbo's plausible coming. Finally, nine dwarves gently insisted on the fact that the place of a grocer was not in the wilderness. Kili, Fili, Balin and Bofur came round to my opinion, as well as Gandalf.

All I could do was wait.

Less than a hour later, the distinctive sound of someone running through the tall grass made me turn my head. A big smile came on my face.

-"Uncle Bilbo is here!"

He was out of breath, but he was there! And I did not know how to describe how much seeing this familiar and beloved face warmed my heart.

-"I told you that he would come!" said Kili while Balin welcomed him in the company.

I jumped out of my pony to hug my uncle. Bilbo held me in his arms and all of a sudden, I felt like the lost child that I was when I arrived at Bag-End for the first time. That day, he held me against him while he had never seen me in his life, and I felt protected and loved. Regardless of wether the same blood was running through our veins or not, he was the most important person in my world. When he let me go, I could tell that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

-"You are late, Uncle. I truly started to believe that you were not going to come."

I intended to be playful, but my voice was more serious as I finished my sentence. Also the tone of my uncle was almost identical to mine when he replied.

-"You didn't really think that I would let you leave alone with perfect strangers? I would be the worst parent in the world!"

Dwalin interupted us.

-"We've got a problem. We were not expecting two burglars to come with us. We would need one more pony."

I saw my uncle turned pale when he heard the word 'pony' and I suddenly remembered his allergy. This was not going to be fun for him. However, for me…

-"Oh I can very well walk, you know. Don't you worry about me, I'll be just fine without a pony. I'm not a very good rider anyway."

With a movement that gave me a vague sense of déjà vu, Bofur and Bifur grabbed my uncle and unceremoniously put him on the pony who didn't flinch, probably used to this kind of treatment. I laughed when I saw my uncle sulking and looking at the animal with disgust. Then I realized that I no longer had a pony to ride. I looked up at the nearest dwarf, that is to say Kili.

-"Will I have to walk or will you make some room for me?" I asked with a smirk.

He laughed and held out his hand. I gladly took it and a second later, I found myself on a pony again, but this time I was pressed against Kili. And this situation was not at all displeasing to me. I could not say the same about my uncle. He stared at us with a disapproving look. But Kili replied with a smile so innocent that even my ultra-protective uncle finally gave up and looked straight ahead. Amazed, I turned my head slightly to whisper:

-" You'll really have to teach me how you do that."

-"How I do what?"

-"Smile like that. No matter how I smile, my uncle never overlook anything."

-" Do not say that, you have a beautiful smile. One of the most beautiful I've ever seen actually."

I felt my cheeks redden and I was so grateful that he could not see my face. Unfortunately, there were others who could.

-"Dear brother, will you stop bothering the lady? And besides, why is she with you?"

-"Jealous?"

I couldn't see him, but I could hear the smile in his voice. Fili's outraged response didn't reach my ears as a memory of a conversation with my uncle suddenly came back to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I must have been 8 or 9 years old, I did not remember very well. All I remembered was that Bilbo was sitting on the little bench in front of the house, smoking his pipe. I had played with other children all day and when I returned home, I was sad and blue. As soon as I saw my uncle, I ran to him and I jumped on his lap.

-" Lenya? Is something wrong?"

-"Tell me Uncle Bilbo, why don't I have siblings? Almost everyone here has at least a sister or a brother, why not me?"

I realized later that I must have embarrassed Bilbo with this question. But I really wanted to have an answer. And he answered me with a soft voice.

-" I'm an only child too, little butterfly."

-"Why?"

-"Because my parents said they love me so they did not need anyone else, I was enough for them. And that is exactly the same for you, Lenya. I love you, and I do not need anyone else in my life."

-"I love you too, Uncle Bilbo. More than anything."

END OF FLASHBACK

-"What about you Lenya?"

-"I'm sorry? I was lost in my thoughts, what were you saying Fili?"

-"Do you have a brother? Is he as annoying as mine?"

-"Hey!"

I laughed softly. The relationship these two had was indeed unique.

-"No, I don't have a brother. Or a sister. I'm an only child, I grew up with my uncle."

-"What about your parents?"

These dwarves were really curious. Maybe a little too much. I didn't really like to talk about my parents.

-"They died a long time ago, I don't have any memory of them. Bilbo adopted me when I was a little girl."

Fili and Kili seemed to understand that this topic was not to be talked about, so the conversation changed immediately.

-"Hey Lenya, do you want me to tell you about the time when Kili tried to steal food from the kitchen and he got caught by Bombur?"

-"Not this one Fili!"

I turned around and saw that Kili flushed. He was awfully cute like that, which made me even more eager to hear this story.

-"I'd love to!"

The brunet sank a little more on the pony and I took the opportunity to rest more against him. Fili began to tell this childhood memory.


End file.
